Rough Around the Edges
by Oneta Astobi
Summary: Tris has a complicated enough relationship with Four. Friends or not she could care less after learning about his past with Eric. When Eric comes to teach self defense at their high school, He is more interested in the Stiff than he should be,but he isn't the type of guy that can charm a girl. He is rough around the edges.( New title -old title locked by the icey grey)
1. Chapter 1

**SO here is the first chapter of a modern EricXtris story! I asked about doing this in another story. I got a few good replies so here it is. Enjoy! I dunno exactly what to do yet so fed me with ideas in your reviews!**

**TRIS POV**

I stroll down the paved pathway at Woodward Park. Black crows hop through the pile of leaves and squirrels scamper up the trees. The autumn weather finally settling in was wondrous with its vibriant colors of red,orange,and yellow. The perfect time for curling up by a fire with the family and drinking hot cocoa and coffee. I rub my arms at the thought of my warm house. THe knit sweater I was wearing is no longer useful in this crispy,cold weather. Taking a right turn on the path, it lead me back to the main park and playground. I walk towards the parking lot and reach my Honda Accord Coupe. I unlock the car and hop in. Tossing my bag into the passenger seat, I press on the clutch and put the key in the ignition and fire it up. I quickly click my seat belt on and head for home.

15 minutes later...

I lock my car door and walk up my porch. I grab my house key and unlock the light brown,front door. Opening it, I am greeted by my mother.

"Did you drive safely?" She asks.

"Of course. Didn't I pass the test like two weeks ago?"

"Okay, okay. I'm just worried sometimes."

"Mom, I'm 16."

She comes over and hugs me.

"I know. I'm worried you'll be leaving too soon!" I hug her back. I am almost done with high school. I had better enjoy these moments while it lasted.

"I'm going to get my clothes for tomorrow."

She nods, and I race up the stairs. I've only been to this new school for a month,and I have gained only one friend-Christina. I open the door to my room and pull out my phone from my bag. I text Chris about see her later tomorrow,and I open my closet doors. I skim my fingers across the clothes. I see a deep red collared shirt . I pull it from the hangar and a black and white knit sweater. I retrieve some black skinny jeans from my dresser. I grab my black combat boots and set the clothes in my bathroom. I hop on my bed and just relax. I close my eyes for a bit,but a knock disturbed the silence.

"TRIS!" Caleb yells.

"Come in."

He bursts through the door.

"Dad invited his co-worker over and his son. Mom said be ready dress neatly."

"Okay..."

I just adjust my blouse and run my fingers through my blonde hair. I walk down stairs to the living room where my dad is reading some documents from work ,at least from what I could tell...

"Hey,Dad,when are the guest coming over?"

"In a few minutes. So go help your mom set the table."

"Okay." I walk to the kitchen and I see mom setting the table with steak and corn and mash potatoes?!

"Whoa, Mom, that's a lot of food."

"Don't worry we have how many boys eating?"

I just smile.

"Honey,can you pull out the water from the fridge? I had put it in a nice pitcher."

I open the fridge and see the glass pitcher.I take it out gently and set it on the table. I hear the doorbell and jog over to open it. I turn the knob and meet two similar blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I extend my hand,"Andrew's daughter." I shake the older man's hand first,then the boy's hand.

"I'm Marcus Eaton and this is my son,Tobias." I smile warmly at them.

"Please, come in."

I hear my father's footsteps coming towards Marcus as I close the door.

"Andrew, you such a lovely daughter."

"Thank you. " Then their conversation turns to business after they usher Tobias away. I go and stand next to him.

"Can I get you some water?" I ask politely.

"Oh, no thank you. I wouldn't want a pretty lady to serve me like a waitress, now would we?"

I blush. I guess I'll return the favor...

"Well, I'd serve anyone as handsome as you any day." I say.

He smiles at me. I flush even more.

"Now would this charming lady show me to her veranda?"

"Of course."

He is so charming and polite. It's all too good to be true. Is it not? I lead the way to the back porch or veranda.

"Here we are,Tobias."

I watch him go and lean against the railing. The wind trying to tug at his neatly cut brown hair,but his eyes ever sparkling in the moonlight. I hadn't notice his suit and tie until now,and I just realized how attractive the fitting was...

"The night sky is beautiful. It mirrors your lovely smile." He said looking deeply into my eyes. A blush blooms on my cheeks at his delicate,flowery words.

"I believe those were words of flattery?" I said looking up into the dark blue night sky. The blue of the sky matches his eyes. The stars shine brightly and so do they in his eyes.

"Not unless I speak the truth ,which I do so now." He grabs my hand and gently touches his lips to them. "Nothing had struck me before except your beauty."

I feel my face explode with heat at his words. How could such simple things be as sweet as honey?

"Are you a new Shakespeare or something? Because flowery words just keep spilling from your lips."

He pulls me closer. So close that his breath tickles at my ear.

"Would you like to hear more, Love?"

I take a step back. "This is moving rather fast don't you think?" I have this uneasy feeling tickling at the pit of my stomach.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off as a lunatic."

"No! That is not what I meant. I mean I just met you ..."

"I apologize." He tucks my hair behind my ear and runs his fingers down to my chin lifting it up towards him. Ever leaning in, he brushes the tip of his nose against mine.

"If only I could grasp your heart,Love." He walks away so calmly I find myself hyperventilating...

In

Out

In

Out.

Breathe TRIS! I fan myself. It was like love at first sight. I step inside the house once my breathing is back to normal.

"Let's eat now shall we?" Dad said. We all agree.

I am seated in between Caleb and Tobias. The whole time Tobias watches me, and Caleb glares at him. I just blush through the awkward situation...

AFTER DINNER

"We're almost done,Son. We will leave once we go over some paperwork." Marcus says to Tobias.

He nods and watches Marcus sit follow Dad to his office. Tobias turns to me. I just smile at him.

"Do you want to go to my room?" I blush and avert my eyes."I'm sorry that came off really weird. I just wanted to go and talk in there. Not like-"

He touches my cheek gently,which immediately shuts me up.

"I'd love to." He puts his arm out to me and I link our arms together as I escort him to my room. I close the door behind me.

"Sit where ever is comfortable." I watch him sit on my bed and I take my swivel chair from my computer desk.

"So, tell me about yourself." I say.

"I think I am in love with a beautiful blonde girl sitting in a computer chair." he says smirking. I blush ,only causing his smirk to grow into a smile.

"Besides that." I said.

"What else is there to speak of,but you?"

I touch my cheeks. They're so warm now.

"Stop your flattering and talk to me like a teenager."

"Why?" He says standing up . He comes up behind me and places his hands on my shoulders ;he leans down to my ear."Does this make you blush? Feel butterflies?" He places a kiss on my cheek. I'm frozen-no -I'm ? How is it possible?

"Please?" I ask. He shrugs.

"You first."

"Fine. My full name is Beatrice Prior. I'm 16. I just got my driver's licences two weeks ago. I read a good bit. I like to walk in the park. I go to Dauntless High. Um... I love dogs and my favorite food is spaghetti. Your turn."

"I'm Tobias Eaton. People call me Four at Dauntless High. I am 17. I drive. I read a tiny bit. I live in a giant house so I get my exercise in there. I love dogs. My favorite food is ... Pizza with sausage ,bell peppers, and pepperoni. I hate onions."

I smile.

"I hate onions too."

He chuckles."I don't get why such a vegetable is made!"

"I know ! " we chuckle over the it.

"Do take interest in say... An Xbox?..." He ask shyly. I frown.

"Really?" I say .

"I'm sorry . I just thought since-"

"I have one right here!" I open the cabinet under my tv and show him the Xbox 360 Slim... The black one.

"I rarely get to play though... Want to try Call of Duty with me?" He nods vigorously.

Half an hour later...

"Watch out! The grenade !"

"Crap I'm out of ammo!" I shout.

I see Tobias stab a guy behind me.

"Thanks for the save."

"No prob. Take this dudes gun."

I look over at Tobias or Four. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up and his ties loosened. His hair was ruffled and his suit coat thrown to th side of the bed. Now he looked his age.

"I got your back don't worry." I say drawing my attention back to the screen."Don't go over there that's a..." Tobias screen shows him exploding...

"Claymore..."

I drops down on my bed.

"You really are something,Prior. You play video games and you hate onions and you like me. Could it get an better?"

I hover over him.

"Yes it does." I said and kiss the corner of his mouth. A blush appears on _his _face. He sits up . He caresses my cheek.

"I can make it better... " he kiss my lips. I put my hands behind his head. I hear a knock on the door and pull away.

"I have to go... Good night,Love." Marcus opens the doors and Four walks out. I bid them a good night and get ready for bed. Falling asleep , I dream about a deep blue sky and matching eyes...

**Four was being all flowery earlier... Review and tell me if it sounded good or bad...**

**(we're not done yet... Eric has to come in remember?)**

I drive to school and park in the same parking spot. I make my way past a group of kids trying to rap and others trying to be funny. I open my locker,but then I hear a girl gasp to my right. Another fanning herself. Tobias walks up to me .

"Hey." I say.

"Hello, Love."

"Please learn some teen vocab."

He shrugs and smiles. His hand brushes my hair away from my face. Blue eyes captivating me , he smiles.

"I have to go now,Love. I hope to see you soon." He walks away like the perfect guy he is. Chris runs up squealing in my ear.

"EHHHHKKKKKK!"

I pretend like it doesn't bother me.

"That was Four!"

"Four?"

"Yeah Four Eaton. No one knows his real name. He goes by Four at school."

I nod. I guess he doesn't like getting too personal.

"Did you hear about the transfer?" She asks.

"NO, who?"

"I don't know ,but I heard he is horrible! I mean he is the highest in his other high school,but he switched from Erudite high to here! Dauntless HIGH! His behavior wasn't exceptionally though his grades were. The teachers couldn't handle him so they transferred him here..."

"I'm sure he isn't that bad." I said, closing my locker."Let's head to home room."

...PAGE BREAK...

Lunch...

I took a seat with Chris who invites a group of people from home room over. Shauna, Marlene, Zeke,Uriah , and Lynn.

"Hey, lookie here! An angel!" Uriah exclaims.

"Oh and by the way this is Will from Erudite high. He transferred too ." Zeke says, pointing to the guy with the sweetest smile. I wave.

"I'm Tris."

"William, please call me Will." I nod. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see the midnight sky...Tobias er... Four.

"Hey there, Love."

"Hey." He sits next to me with an arm around me.

"wait wait... you two are together? Shauna asks with a disappointed look.

"No." Yes."

I said no he said yes. We look at each other.

"Yes." I say.

"No." He says.

We laugh.

"We don't know yet." He says. "I mean I better grasp her heart soon before someone else does. We don't know what guy is trying to capture this angel heart of hers."

I blush. Everyone oooh's.

"Her innocent face can make your heart ache. Her warm smile melts away all ice around you ,and her sweet lips makes your bitter heart convert."

"I believe we have a sweet talker with us!" Chris says.

"Sad that he isn't trying to swoon me..." Marlene says.

We all laugh. Lunch ended ,and we all get ready for P.E.

...PAGE...BREAK...

We all were sitting down in the gym . Chatting over pointless and aimless topics, Max our gym teacher walks in with a tall light brown haired boy. Grey eyes striking fear in our hearts. He wore all black traditional Dauntless High attire. Aviator glass hung on his shirt. I could see a tattoo peeking from his sleeve of his jacket. He speaks with Max so casually.

"That's the transfer." Chris whispers to everyone in the group.

"Alright, This is Eric."

We all stare at him. The tall muscular figure with the cold grey eyes.

"Stand up and get in line." Eric says.

"Whoa, who said you're in authority?" Will says.

"I did." Max says." He is here to help with some 'training'. So Stand, Up." We spring to our feet and form a straight line. Eric starts to scrutinize us beginning at on end. He walks slowly . Next moment he looks me in the eyes.

"What's your name?" He asks . Our distance deadly close, causes me to hold my breath as his warm ,minty breath tickles to tip of my nose.

"I asked you a question."

"Uh-Tris." I said averting my eyes. Her lifts my chin.

"You will address me as Eric and only Eric. Look me straight in the eyes when you answer,Stiff."

I reluctantly force myself to look into his grey eyes.

"Yes,Eric." I whisper. He backs away and goes to the next. I release the breath I was holding.

"Okay, I'll leave them in your care, Eric." max leaves the room yawning.

" Hit the punching bags ."

No one moves.

"Now!" he barks, and everyone scatters. I reach one ,but I just stand there. I have never done this,and I don't have an idea. Eric scans everyone. He reaches me.

"I-I-I-"

He grabs my hands from behind me and raises them and fists them for me. He spreads my feet with his foot. I can feel heat emitting form his body. His hands grazing my side as he presses on my torso.

"Keep tension here. Hit it."

I nod. I hit it as hard as I can. It actually moves. He nods approvingly.

"Keep practicing." He half whispers.

"Of course." I said. He lingers for a moment,but soon leaves after a minute.

I am already out of breath,not from punching the bag,but from his warm body heat still radiating on me and his hands on me.

**So A modern story let's see how this plays out...**

**Please send in ideas if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got positive reviews on this especially by guests. If you are a guest, I recommend getting an account. that way I can message you! It's easy. All you have to have is an email and cool penname. You have to be 13 though!**

TRIS POV

I walk out of the locker room and see Four waiting for me.

"Hey."

He frowns.

"Why did Eric touch you?"

"Oh, well, being the inexperience person I am , He helped me with a standard position . You needn't worry about that. Besides ,_Four,_I barely know you also."

"Just don't let him touch you again." He says roughly.

"Four, we aren't even serious in our relationship. You can't just demand me to do something." He rests his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just...I'll see you later okay?" He kisses my cheek and leaves with Zeke who just came out. Uriah comes out and walks over to me.

'' I heard what Four said to you. If you want to know about that stuff ask Zeke. He is his best friend."

I thank Uriah for the info and leave. I walk down the hall and to my locker to get a few things out of there before I leave. I close the locker and turn around to leave,but instead I bump into someone, and fall. I look up and see Eric. I jump to my feet.

" - can I help you?"

"I just wanted to inform you that Max wants you to stay after class tomorrow to do extra training."

"Training?"

"You can ask him questions tomorrow, Stiff." He turns and walks away. I yell after him.

"My name is Tris!"

I watch his broad figure walk past some other kids . They cower back against their lockers in fear as Eric looked at them. I walk outside. Chris is waiting for me.

"Get my car!"

"You mean _my _car?"

"Yeah whatever!"

We both climb in.

"So... Mr. Evil was watching you today..."She says.

I don't say anything.

"TRIS! You don't get it do you?"

"Get what?"

"He is going to eat you alive! Your the kid. You know in the movies where there is only one kid they pick on? It's you..."

"Oh shut up!" I turn on the radio.

_They roll the sidewalks in this town_

_All up after the sun goes down_

_They say nothin' good happens here_

_When midnight rolls around_

_But layin' down would be in vain_

_I can't sleep with you on my brain_

_And I ain't anywhere close to tired_

_Your kiss has got me wired_

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis_

_High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight_

_It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again_

_We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane_

_The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train_

_We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind_

_We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on_

_We can leave the night on, yeah yeah_

_Now all the stars are turnin' blue_

_Just kissed the clock 2:22_

_Baby, I know what you're wishin' for_

_I'm wishin' for it too_

_Now all the lights are flashin' gold_

_Nobody cares how fast we go_

_Our soundtrack's in the stereo_

_This DJ's on a roll_

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis_

_High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight_

_It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally again_

_We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane_

_The sky is dropping Jupiter around us like some old train_

_We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind_

_We don't have to go home, we can leave the night on_

_We can leave the night on_

_The sun'll steal the magic from us soon_

_So let's take one more trip around the moon_

_Girl, you got the beat right, killin' in your Levis_

_High on your loving's got me buzzin' like a streetlight_

_It's still early out in Cali, baby, don't you wanna rally_

_We'll find a road with no name, lay back in the slow lane_

_The sky is dropping Jupiter all around us like some old train_

_We'll be rolling down the windows, I bet you we're catchin' our second wind_

_We don't have go home, we can leave the night on_

_We can leave the night on_

_We can leave the night on_

_Buzzin' like a streetlight_

_We can leave the night on_

(Leave the Night on by Sam Hunt-I don't own anything)

The whole ride I was tapping on my steering wheel. Chris was singing along,but I just now dropped her off. I turn to go home.

-home-

I walk into the house with the smell of banana bread wafting in the air. I walk into the kitchen and steal a slice. I jog up the stairs to my room and start on my homework. everyone cringes at the word Algebra,but it's rather easy if you know what you're doing (I take Pre-Algebra). I start on history also. After an hour of going over my homework , I text Chris.

_I finished my homework. Did you have any?- Tris_

_yea, SO ! How's number boy?-Chris_

_I don't know. I don't have his number...-tris_

_How can you not have number boy's number?! and He is a freaking number! - Chris_

_Chill I'll get it 2morrow-Tris_

_I gotta go my mom is yelling about dishes or something. Later!- Chris_

I put my phone on the night stand and plug it in to charge. I go downstairs to see what's for dinner. Fried chicken! YES!

"Beatrice, some put out the drinks."

"Ok,Mom."

I retrieve the soda from the fridge,but my mom stops me.

"Water and juice." She gives me a stern look. I groan. Again with the healthful drinks...

-AFTER THAT NIGHT-

ERIC POV

I dread these mornings. The mornings where you need to get up for class,but you have a job to tend to afterwards... A job. I groan as I roll off the bed. I trudge towards the bathroom and turn on the faucet. I take the ice cold water and splash it into my face and run a wet hand through my hair. I do the rituals of thursday mornings...

(Pretty sure we don't need to explain the whole shower and stuff)

I pull over a black t-shirt and pull up dark blue jeans. I take out a vest today. A black vest of course. The only actual color in my wardrobe is a dark blue collared shirt used for special occasions, which is rare. I walk down stairs and cook bacon and eggs. It was a weird sight for many,but I have to eat to live. Eating the scrambled eggs and pan-fried bacon, I check my school schedule.

After washing my dishes , I walk out to driving my motorcycle to school. I place the helmet on my head . I started it up and flew off. The wind hitting my skin is a rather exhilarating feeling. It keeps you awake from those late nights of studying and working. Ten minutes later, I am walking into the plain building. I receive looks from everyone. I had forgotten about the tattoo inked on my arm. On one arm it said:" Knowledge is the only logical solution to conflict." in script. On the other it said- "We believe in FREEDOM from fear ,in ordinary acts of BRAVERY, in defending those wo cannot defend themselves." Also in script. (He has partial tattoos on his arms like the one in the movie but on the top side only.) I walk directly to science.

TRIS POV

I did as I was told. I walked to Max's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in."

I quietly open the door.

"Ah Tris."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," I took a seat"Eric, said you are weaker than all the others."

"It's something new."

"I know."

"Max, why are we training any ways?" It was strange . He is the only principal that let's us call him by his first name.

"It's something this school needs. We are trying to reduce the percentage of kidnapping and assults. Something everyone should learn is self defense. This is more than just self defense, It's the whole set. You learn more than to punch and kick. Plus if we do this, we'll be the number one school on the chart."

I just nod through his whole explanation.

"You can drop out ,Miss have only three days to do so,though." Max says.

"I understand."

"You are free to go. head to class."

I nod and leave his office.

LUNCH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sit down next to Chris and Four everyone else scattered at the table. I snuggle into Four's side as everyone talks and tells jokes.

"So, does anyone have any info on this new 'teacher' ?" Zeke says. Uriah jumps up.

"YEAH! He is only a year older than me! He shouldn't be pushing us around. Making me do extra pushes..." Uriah goes on and grumbles.

"Well, I say we relax tonight." Zeke says as he stands up on the table."EVERYONE PARTY AT MY HOUSE TONIGHT!"

Everyone cheers.

"Another legendary ,Pedrad party..." Will says.

"Everyone is coming no matter what." Zeke says." We all need to cool off , after out toture later."

We nod in agreement. The bell rings and everyone heads down to the locker rooms to change. I was the first one done. I went over to stretch. Eric comes over to me.

"No need to do that, Stiff. We're not doing anything to physical today. Just loosen up your shoulder and wrist though." He states flatly.

"Alright, thanks for the tip."

He doesn't say anything. He just turns and goes towards a table. Eric starts to put up targets. What are we doing? Playing darts?

Slowly everyone starts pouring into the gym or what is nowa training room.

"Listen,everyone. I just wanted to point out that if you can't pass this class, you will be transferrred to a different school. "

Whispers blow through the crowd.

"Quiet." Eric said while angrily forcing a knife to drive into the table. A few girls gasps. "This is training. You are the initiates and I'm the trainer. "

"Stiff, Right here. Will here."

Eric begins to appoint our spots in front of targets. He hands everyone three knifes. I gingerly take it from his hands. Mine gently grazing his. His grey eyes looked into my own blue-grey orbs. I couldn't see anything. It was just grey,but for some reason I was locked up in them. I can't look away. The sudden clang of the knife drew my attention back to reality. I had dropped all of my knives. I mutter an apology and pick up the sharp tools. Eric clears his throat uncomfortably and walks towards the next person.

Eric.

He has me locked up in those grey eyes of his. Those icy ,grey orbs that seem to draw me in, didn't show a sign or a dash of emotion. How can someone lock it away so easily? Maybe one day I can find out.


	3. Chapter 3: I don't really know you

TRIS POV

I continuously threw knives at the target and missed every time. Eric came back to me. His hot breath warmed the back of my neck. I felt his chest press against my back. His hands trailed down to my hands and guided them back in a throwing position. He spread my feet shoulder width apart.

"Pull back." We both pulled back.

"Release." Eric helped me throw it and it hit dead center. I let out the breath I held, and a smile crept unto my face.

I turn to look at him,but he already walked away. I see Chris give me a weird look. I shrug. I continue and repeat the steps. Every knife lands swiftly in the center or in any other place I want it to land.

"You're doing farely well." Will comments.

"Thanks." I throw another knife just for the heck of it. My target was alrady full. I was just about to throw another knife,but Eric called for everyone to come over to him.

"I want everyone to be ready tomorrow for a fight."

"What do you mean?" Asked Marlene.

"I mean that , you will be fighting someone in this room."

A mist of whispers wafted through the crowd. Eric silenced everyone.

"Dismissed." He said. I stood still . I watch him slowly clean up the knives scattered around the room. I listen to the clanging of the knives in his hands, and the sound it makes as it is placed on the table.

"What do you need,Stiff?"

I stiffen... what a coinincidence ...

"I wanted to know if there is anything I should be ready for besides the fighting. Is there any other specific training I need to be aware of?"

He never looks at me as he tucks away the knives in a sturdy box. I awaited the answer.

"No."

I exhale the breath that I held. I nod my head as I leave,not thanking him.

I walk down to see Zeke. I look around the hallways . Teens teem and dawdle in the hallways still. I walk past a large group and see the familiar appearance of Zeke. I wave to him. His eyes finally see me.

"Hey,Tris. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know what happened between Eric and Four." I said quietly. His happy and glowing face turns grey and the glowing from his face disappears.

He nods understandly,but he looks away from my eyes.

"Please?"

Again he nods. He grabs my arm and pulls me past people and down the hall and outside. I puts his hands on the sides of my runs them gently,but his eyes are looking around as if he is being cautious.

"Look." He says leaning closer so only I could hear him."Don't share a piece of this information. Four is very ...protective of his personal circumstances and stuff."

I nod.

"Eric and he were very good friends a few years back,but something snapped between the two. I don't know what or whenit happened,but please don't meddle with his personal information ."

I give him a small quiet,"Okay."

He gives a sigh of relief.

"Good."

I watch him walk away towards our group of friends. I watch their happy faces. I watch their cheerfulness ,their eternal happiness. I turn and walk the opposite direction . Their happiness made me feel left out -no- It made me feel uncomfortable. I wasn't worthy of their friendship. My thoughts distract my attention from my surroundings. I find myself bumping into something more or less someone. I fall onto the grassy lawn of the school. I stand up rubbing my lower back.

"Sorry, I was...thinking." I look up from dusting myself off. Eric glared down at me.

"Eric, I didn't see you . I-uh." I clear my throat."I'm sorry." I said not looking him in the eyes. He roughly turns my head to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me when you speak."

I nod and bite my lower lip. I see Four saunter out of the building out of the corner of my eye. I look his direction ,and Eric follows my eyes . He scoffs.

"What do you see in him?"

"He-" I close my mouth. What did I see in him? Didn't I just meet him the other night? What did I know about him? I lower my head in shame. I convinced myself that I liked Four,but I didn't know anything about him.

"I don't know." I mumbled sadly. Eric patted my shoulder roughly.

"Good luck,Tris."

I look up at him. "Thank you."

The tall dark blonde walked to his car. (Eric's appearance is like the movie Eric). I turn back to see Four looking at me. I walk over to him and smile.

"What did Eric want?"

"Nothing, I bumped into him while looking for you."

"Oh?" Four said in an almost skeptical way. I frown.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Well..."

I laugh." It's not like I can trust you either. We barely know each other." I walk away from Four.

"Tris, aren't names enough?"

I freeze and turn around to look at him. I was rather offended by the fact that he is only dating me just because.

"To you maybe, but for me, I think I rather die tomorrow than fall for false words of love." I turn around .

"You're making a big mistake."

I shake my head. Shut his words out . He is nothing. He is just another one of those _guys_.

"Fine, but don't come crawling back! I don't want to hear anything-"

I cover my ears to block out his cursing and harsh words. I felt tears sting my eyes. Why are you crying,Tris? What was he to you? _nothing_. I wipe away my tears. I guess my inexperience with things like that made me weak. I cross the streest to my favorite coffee shop. I walk in and hear the jingle of the bell on the door.

"Hi,Beatrice!" says to me. I wave. I hear a clang coming from the back room. A blonde boy emerges. He has average blue eyes. Nothing as spectacular as Four's ,but-Why bring that jerk up? I shake my head.

"Tris!" Jake calls. We are both the same age.

"Hey."

Jake has had a crush on me since we were 14. He admitted he liked me when were 15. He was sweet and innocent. He acted his age. I wish I could like him,but he was just too optimistic about things and stuff. I wish I were like him,but I can't. I smile as he tells me about his day. I nodd at everything he says,but my mind is drifting off. Why would I believe Four? I frown.

"I have to go,Jake. I'll see you later."

He nods and a sad look befalls him. I pat his shoulder. I thank for letting me just sit there wihtout buying anything. I cross the street,but the a car comes so close to hitting me. I close my eyes in fear and clutch the straps of my backpack. I hear the screeching of the tires. I open my eyes as I hear the door of the car slam shut.

"How come you're always in my way,Stiff?" I drop my bag,but I hadn't realized tears filled my eyes. Would I rather die than enjoy the lies of fake love? I shake. No I wouldn't . I just stand there frozen.

"Tris?" Eric's voice shakes me back to reality. I wipe away the tears. "What-"

"I'm fine." I scurry away before anything else happens to make things worse. I Run the rest of the way home. I pass by stores and people,but I only concentrate on the sound of my shoes slapping the concrete sidewalk and the adrenaline rushing through my veins. I come to a halting stop as I reach the front door. I rush up to my room and collapse on my bed. My heart pounds in my ears. I look at my phone as I try and calm my breathing.

_10 messages._

I open them .

_Delete my number -Four_

_Don't text me again-Four_

_Don't reply to any of these messages, because I won't answer.-Four_

_Are you there Tris?-Four_

_Okay,I'm sorry. Plz stop ignoring me.-Four_

_TRIS I SAID I AM SORRY-4_

_I love you...-4_

_I can't do this! PLZ answer!-4_

_TRIS!-4_

_PLZ PLZ PLZ-4_

I frown and toss my phone onto the floor. I can't do this . I rub my face with my hands. Four is now pissing me off. Hurt turned to anger...

I can't wait to beat the crap out of whoever it is.

TIME LAPSE

Eric watched Molly and Chris. I ignored all of the fights. I was getting sweaty as my fight came cloer and closer.

"Tris and Peter."

I step onto the mat.

"Shall we play a bit,Tris?" I step carefully in a circle like him.

"Remember that night? You do don't you? I mean how could you forget?" I bit my lower lip and swallowed the lump in my throat. I went to punch Peter in the face,but he caught my wrist and twisted it behind my back. I groan in pain. He knocked my feet from beneath me and sat on my waist to hold me down. His right hand held my arm tight behind my back while his left grazed the bare skin on my lower back where my shirt had risen. I felt tears pricking my eyes as Peter lowered his head to mine and kissed the nape of my neck. I couldn't move. I felt the tears running down my face... It was just like that night..

_Peter sat on the couch next to me as we watched whatever movie he brought. His arm was slung over he arm of the couch. He was in his casual attire,but I was still wearing my black skirt and formal pink blouse. I had gone to a banquet with my parents,but left early. Peter looked over at me. I could practically feel his gaze grazing my skin.I shivered. He scooted closer to me._

_"so you told me you feared .. what? Intimacy?" _

_I nod too scared to talk. The back of his right hand brushed my cheek._

_"Should I help you with it?" _

_I freeze. I look at him._

_"As much as I love you. I can't do that."_

_His left hand fell on my knee. I flushed at the contact._

_"There's no need to be shy."_

_My parents weren't coming home for another three hours to help clean and stuff. I stayed still. Not because I enjoyed it,but because I was too scared to move._

_"Shouldn't - Shouldn't we wait till we're older ,Peter? I mean we're only 15."_

_"Please don't tell me you have feelings for Jake." I shake my head._

_"Good . Then making love to you wouldn't be so hard."_

_Suddenly he grasp my wrists and pushes me down so I am laying on my back. Pieces of clothes are every where,and I could not move . His strength is much more than my own. _

I remember the screams escaping my mouth. I remember Peter enjoying every moment. I remember being too afraid to tell anyone.

I curl up in a ball. I had closed my eyes. I feel Peter's weight shift then lighten. Suddenly a hand touche smy shoulder I cower .

"Tris, it's Eric.'' I open my eyes to see the color grey and not green . I stand up and am handed a hankerchief. It was from Eric,but his face was stern and serious.

"I don't know what is happening,but you need to cut it out. "

I nod.

Eric dismisses us. I leave with Peter hot on my trail. He grabs my arm.

"What?!"

Peter forces me to kiss him. He pushes me against the wall . He pulls away. I slap him across the face.

"Can't I show my dearest girl some love?"

"I'm not yours ,Peter."

"Well, after that night ... yes you are mine." His hand twines it's way around my waist pulling me into him . I try and push him away,but I can't. Zeke sees this and pulls Peter away.

"Leave her alone."

Peter just smirks at me and walks away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you ."

I had better be careful of Peter. His actions show that he isn't done with me yet. How come I always get the weird guys?

Speaking of weird guys, Four comes over to me...

**Sorry if the sudden break up was random,but how can she just fall in love so soon? Remember this is a modern ERIS!**


	4. Chapter 4:I see Eric way too much

**So I got some good feed back... I'm glad you guys like it. One person posted that they didn't like it."Yuck, just end it." That's why I haven't updated for the longest time. I'm glad though that they were only a guest so I could remove the review. **

***Shout out to...ThreeCheersForDystopias!**

**I just wanted to say that I appreciate your honesty. You so far have been the most detailed reviewer. Thank you again.**

Eric POV

I replay the memory over and over again. I almost hit Tris,but she is smart enough to look both ways before crossing. Something was bothering her. I shake my head. Why should I worry for someone? It's her problem. I watch Tris and Peter go at their fight. I watch Peter's quick moves. Tris is rather clumsy on her feet. I watch him knock her down,but he didn't get off of her . He is... touching her? His hands graze her skin. I watch her eyes tear up. I go over and push Peter off. I touch Tris's arm to help her stand up,but she winces. Her eyes are closed.

"Tris,it's Eric." I said in an assuring tone. She opens her eyes and gets up.

What ever the history is between Peter and her is not a good one. Anyone could tell.

TRIS POV

Four walks over with a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"Tris, I've waited for you."

He smiles.

"So it seems." I said.

"Your eyes are still shining like the stars in the night sky,and your lips are as pink as pink and soft as these rose petals. Please, accept the gift. " He places the flowers in my hands. I look at Zeke and back at him. I just drop the flowers and step on it.

"I don't know who you think you are, or who you think I am,but It takes more than just flowers to win my heart." I turn on my heel and exit the building. I walk around the town with no reason. I decide to buy something to eat before heading back home.

I spot a local dining place called The Pit. I walk in and the smell of fries and burgers waft in the air causing my mouth to water. I had barely eaten lunch ,because of Four,so I was starving. I take a sit at a red table with another chair in front of it. It sat by the window. A woman in a black dress and name tag came by with a menu.

"Here you go ,Hon."

I thank you and look over the menu.

HALF AN HOUR TIME SKIP

I finished my food and paid . I left with a warm and full stomach. "That was good..." I said to myself. I leave the dining place, and the sudden rush of cool air was refreshing compared to the warm and tense air in the diner. I cross the street.

I walk past a lady handing out flyers.

"Here take one. You look like you need some plastic surgery. The doctors are great . They can out a little umph into your body shape." I frown . She shoves the flyer into my hand. I walk away reading it. It advertised plastic surgery and such . I crumpled it up.

"Maybe you should get a doctor to permanently shut your mouth." I throw it over my head. I take only two steps,and I hear someone speak to me.

"I'm not a trash can ,Stiff."

I turn and see Eric holding the crumpled piece of paper. My eyes widen.

"ERIC! I didn't see you there! " I laugh awkwardly. He opens up the crumpled flyer.

"Plastic.. surgery?!"

"Hahaha..." I laugh another awkward laugh.

"Were you planning on doing ... _that?_"

"NO!" I take the flyer from his hands and throw it in a trash can near by.

"Good. It'll just make you more of a stiff." He says. I turn around to yell back,but he disappeared.

"He is weirder than Uriah... I swear it."

ERIC POV

I walked out from a shop. I had just bought some paint to paint my wretched bathroom . The last owner painted it pink. I can't stand that color. I walk out and suddenly a piece of paper collided with my face. I see Tris walked in front of me.

"I'm not a trash can,Stiff."

I see her turn around.

"ERIC! I didn't see you there!" she gives off a weird laugh.

I open the crumpled up paper. "Plastic... Surgery?!"

She laughed the same awkward laugh.

"Were you planning on doing..._that_?" I ask.

"NO!" she snatches the paper away from me ,only to toss it into a near by trash can.

"Good. It'll just make you more of a stiff." I said and turned the corner. I inwardly didn't like woman who changed their bodies with surgery. They are just being unthankful. I sigh and walk back to my car and drive home.

TRIS POV

I finally made it home.

"Mom? Dad?" I look around and see a note on the my desk.

_Beatrice,_

_We all went out to eat. Don't worry we will bring you some food! I told mom and dad that you were doing extra classes. So you owe me one._

_-Caleb_

I smiled. He is such a nice brother sometimes.

I frown though as realization hit me.

What if her knew I was crying over Four? Maybe he understands?...

I just lay down on my bed and read my book.

TIME SKIP

I wake up in a twisted mess in my sheets and blanket. I get up and check the clock. It was nine twenty three. Luckily today was Saturday! I roll off the bed and go get ready for the day.

ERIC POV

I hang up the phone after my conversation with Max. He asked me to check on a few students for him today. He was suppose to talk about their grades or whatever,but since their parents don't know about the new "class" , I am sent to visit.

I drove to Peter's house to mention his inappropriate actions to his parents. I go to Will's house. I am glad Max sent me their addresses... Chris's house. Nate's house... Tris's house was next.

I go and knock on the front door. A small lady opens the door .

"Hello, Can I help you?"

"Are you Tris Prior's mother?"

"Yes, did she do something wrong?"

I shake my head.  
>"I'm Eric, her new teacher. I teach self defense at the school."<p>

She nods." Come in."

I step inside and see a man ,whom I assume is Andrew Prior.

"I'm Eric. Tris's teacher."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"No, I teach self-defense."

He nods.

"Beatrice! COme downstairs please."

Beatrice? That's her name? Tris must be her nickname then. I see her descend from the stairs. She frowns at me.

"Well, at least you're not Four. What do you want ,Eric?"

I shrug.

"Max, sent me. I'm just here to introduce myself to your parents."

"Please, uh, don't mention Peter. I don't want to stress them out."

I raise a brow.  
>"I'll tell you if I really trust you,and besides ,I don't really want to remember that night." She rubs her arms like they would protect her from this horrid world. I think I have an idea on what Peter.<p>

TIME SKIP

I say good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Prior and tilt my head at Tris.

TRIS POV

Eric leaves .

"What a nice boy!" Mom says.

"Yes, I agree very polite,but he has tattoos! "

"Okay, I'm going to go out with Chris." I said. My parents bid me good bye . I walk to Chris's house. Eric still hasn't left,but I walk pass by his car. I turn and look to my right. The car is following me.

"What?!" I yell at the window. He rolls it down.

"Where are you going?"

"None of your business."

"Don't be angry because of your little break up. " with that he drives off.

"Everyone is a jerk..." I mumble .

I turn the corner and cross the street. Take a left and bam her house. I knock on the door,and Chris opens it.

'What are you doing here?"

"I told my parents we were going out so... you want to go do something?"

"SHOPPING!"

She grabs my arm and drags me to the mall. Yes, we freaking walked there.

TIME SKIP

"Chris! Can I sit down!? We walked all the way here..." I whine.

"NO! They're having a sale at Arrow! I need some clothes from there!" She pulls me inside,and she practically buys half the store. I groan .

"Okay, now can I sit down!?"

She smiles.

"Of course,,, you can't."

"Thank you! Wait- what?"

Suddenly I'm dragged to a lingerie store. I awkwardly follow her and nod at whatever she says.

I walk through the front door and drop the bags on the floor. Chris had made me buy a few things,but she bought me the rest. I tried rejecting,but I know she wouldn't let me off the hook. I drag all the mall crap upstairs . I drop on my bed .

"A girl can only take so much." I mumble into my pillow... I felt the tears stinging to fall. The small distraction lasted for so long. I curl into a ball. I feel so little.

Words can cause all the pain in the word. Such little things can make the biggest giant fall. No matter who you are or what you do, there will always be a time,when someone uses tiny little marks called letters to make words and words make that hurtful sentence. Life is full of that,but I didn't expect it to come this way or so soon. Painful words can shake anyone's world.

I muffle my cries my hands,and try to forget,but I can't. He called me things and said things. Why do I care so much about what he says? i shouldn't care,but everything is just too much. I don't know how long it's been,but I suddenly fall asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I walk to the bathroom. I was still in the same clothes as the day before. My eyes were red and puffy. I had tear stains on my cheeks and chin. I look away,and undress for a shower. I turn on the water to the hottest it could go. The painful burning distracted me for a moment of the painful burning inside.

"Who does he think I am? Trying to buy my love with flowers... Calling me names..." I wash my hair and body. Exiting the shower, I run to my bedroom to get changed. I put on a white t-shirt and jeans. Throwing on a black sweater, I jog downstairs to meet my mom.

"How was shopping?"

I look at her confused. "How did you know I went shopping?"

"Did you see the floor in your room? It was covered in bags!" she said half laughing. I ignore it and open the frig. I pull out some milk and grab whatever cereal. Pouring it into the bowl my mother just handed me, I think about life.

I had friends and family that care about me. I have teachers and strangers that I will never really personally know. Then there's Eric... and... Four. They don't fit into either category. Four was a jerk ,and I barely know any more than that. Eric is my teacher technically speaking,but he isn't an enemy or a friend or a teacher... I finish my cereal and decide to go for a walk at the park. The sudden cool air causes my tired eyes to widen. I yawn as I start my walk. I walk three blocks,and change my mind at the last minute. I just decided to walk around the neighborhood .

I take a glance at each house.

The first house has blue paint and white outlines, I guess that is how to describe it. The next was yellow. Too bright for my taste. The next was a plain white house with an all to familiar car.

"Oh... great. We live oh so close together." I said out loud to myself.

"Oh yes... very wonderful is it not?" Eric says.

I turn around. "How come you're everywhere I go?! could you not be around me for one day?..."

He shrugs.

I just continue on my walk . Luckily, he doesn't make any remarks or comments.

ERIC POV

I step outside and take a walk around the block. I just keep my eyes straight ahead,and make sure I don't run into other pedestrians. I finally make it back around. I near my house when I see Tris standing in front of my house and she comments on how close we live.

"Oh yes... very wonderful isn't it?" I made sure sarcasm was evident in my voice.

She complains ,but I just ignore her worthless words and shrug, not knowing what she just said. I watch her leave and go back inside my house.

**Here , we have a slower pace chapter than the previous chapter 4. I had updated it... SO should Zeke have a party or what?**

**REVIEW  
>REVIEW<strong>


	5. Lose a friend, Gain a friend

TRIS POV

You know that person you have a bittersweet relationship with? You aren't friends but not strangers. You trust them more than a mere acquaintance but not as much as a friend. I suppose that is my view of Eric.

I shrug off the thoughts as I enter through those glass door of high school. I sigh as I saunter towards my locker. Yesterday was a pain….

Chris sees me and smiles that annoyingly large grin.

"What is making you so giddy this fine morning?" I ask .

"I got out of self defense!"

I slam my locker. "How?"

She shrugs "My mom convinced them."

I nod and try to smile . I should be happy for her right?

Four approaches me , no, he approaches Chris.

"Heard you got out of self defense." He looks at me and winks. I roll my eyes. Chris shrieks a yes. I walk away from them and head to my classes first. I didn't want to talk to them right now. Taking a seat, I stare out the window of the empty class room. A crow lands on a telephone wire and squawked. I want to be like that black crow. Not the feathers and squawking ,but to be free like it. No worries, no heart aches, and no emotional pain.

TIME SKIP

I sit down at the far corner of the lunchroom at an empty table. Staring out the window, I tap my fingers on the table. I hear the chair in front of me being pulled out .

"This is where I usually sit."

I look up to see Eric's grey eyes staring right through me. I look down at the table ,when I realize how unique his eyes are. I slide off the seat .

"Sorry." I walk away and pass by _the _table. Zeke shoots me a sweet smile and Will gives me a casual salute and a sympathetic look. Four winks at me and let's his eyes travel up and down me. I scamper off to the exit. I didn't look at Chris once.

Eric didn't say a word, but when I looked back before the doors closed he was still staring at me standing by the table. I look away as the doors close behind me. I slow my walking pace as I exit the building. I go behind the school and find the nice the window from the cafeteria. I sit at a table out there . I rest my head on my arms. I take deep breaths and close my eyes.

"Tired are we?" Zeke says taking a seat. I perk my head up. He rests his chins on his hands. " I thought you left the to go for a walk or something. Why didn't you just go through that door?" He points to the near by door leading from the cafeteria.

"I wanted to go unnoticed." I sit up.

"I'm sorry for the awkward situation."

I shrug. "It's not a big deal ."

" Yes it is. My best friend broke your heart." He sighs and grabs my hand. " I thought I knew him."

I stare at his bright eyes. "I guess stuff like that happens."

Will comes out. "What are you doing out here?" I ask. "Isn't your girlfriend in there?"

He smiles and takes a seat. "Let's just say I feel awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first I never saw Chris that way. Especially now. The way Four has his eyes on her and since she is a flirt… She can't help but return the favor."

In a moment Marlene and the other girls … and Uriah are out here sitting with me.

"What are you-" I sigh."Let me guess, It got awkward?"

They all nod and take a seat. "We're here for you Tris. " Zeke says. I look at everyone , and they all throw their unique smiles my way. I hug all of them. My eyes get a little watery.  
>"Thank you."<p>

"Anything for Trisssy!" Uriah shouts.

Eric POV

I watch the little reunion outside and turn around… Only to see Chris and Four giving each other puppy eyes. I look back at the tear filled eyes of Tris.

"A lucky person indeed." I whisper.

TIME SKIP

I take off my black jacket and stand there in my black t-shirt. I watch the students file in. Four comes in behind Tris and her friends.

I watch them sit down as Tris stretches her arms above her head . Four brushes past her ,his hand touching the sliver of skin on her back. She drops her hand and her smile. Four turns and winks at her. He goes and stands by Christina. I watch as Zeke guides her to sit down .

TRIS POV

I felt the violated feeling when Four brushed his hand against my skin. I stay quiet as my friends talk and laugh.

I watch Eric watch all of us as he puts his jacket on .

"Listen. We are going on a little field trip."

Everyone quiets down ,but Four scoffs as the words field trip come out of Eric's mouth. He glares at him.

"We are breaking this class down to groups. Raise your hand if you do not wish to attend."

About half of the room raises their hands.

"Good. Max needs you to stay behind and finish your homework and set up the classrooms. Also, clean the lunch room tables."

They all groan.

"Go." He points to the door. They leave in a hurry , and the rest of us sit there awaiting the name of this unknown place.

"The rest of us will be going on the bus. Follow me." We slowly get to our feet and follow him out the door. I trail behind the entire group. They load unto the bus as Eric watches them pile in. I am the last to get on the bus . I take a shaky breath . Eric stops me as I am about to get on the bus.

"Are you okay?" He doesn't sound concerned or worried, but curious. I nod.

"Yeah." I hop on the bus ,and I can feel Eric close behind me. I freeze as I see Chris and Four sitting together.

I take the empty seat right up front. Only to see Eric staring at me. "Twice today ,Tris." He looks down at his shoes and smirks. He tells the driver where we are headed, but I can't hear him. Eric turns around .

"Alright! We are headed to a gun range."

Everyone looks at each other bewildered. 'Of course, not everyone is shooting." He says .

He stares at me and the spot next to me.

"I can move." I say in almost a whisper. He stutters something, but he stops himself.

"That would help." He says. I give him a small smile and stand up. The bus jolts and I lose my footing. Eric catches me before I fell.

"Sorry!" the driver calls.

Eric helps me stand ,and I spot concern spilling over his face. "I'm sorry." I felt his hands on my shoulder and arm around my back. His other on my hand. I stand up immediately . I blush and walk down the aisle of the bus.

"Someone is crushing on her instructor!" Peter shouts.

Everyone laughs . I freeze and look at Peter on my left and winks at me . Angry and embarrassed tears spill over. I clench my hands .

"Peter, you're not shooting." Eric says from the front seat. I walk over to Zeke and Will . Zeke pats his lap. I roll my eyes and sit on his lap. His arms wrap around me.

"Zeke, just because Tris is single doesn't mean you can sweep her away!" Shauna yells.

He shrugs and hugs me . "Tris just needs a hug. Plus, we aren't even together, Shauna." He snuggles into me. I get off and sit on Will's lap.

"Aw…."

Will laughs. "I told you, she prefers me." He carefully places his arms around me.

Chris shoots me a glare. I ignore it and hold on Will's hands around me.

"I'm not going after you." He whispers. I nod.

"You're just being a friend, and I need that right now."

He smiles ,and we quietly talk about our retarded love lives. I felt relief lift from chest and relaxed against him.

"Why was I so stupid?" I whisper as Zeke dozed off in sleep.

"You aren't and you weren't . Love is just confusing like science."

I chuckle .

"I thought I liked Chris for a while,but after the little scene between her and Four, I lost those feelings."

I started to fall asleep. Where ever we were headed was a long way.

ERIC POV

Watching her relax in her British friends lap, her eyes slowly closing. We pull up to the large gun range .

"Everyone off!"

I see Tris open her eyes ,and Will laughs as he whispers something to her. She playfully nudges him.

We get off and enter the building first. I went to the counter to get things ready .

TRIS POV

I stretch and try and not think about Four's hand grazing my skin. I avoid the two 'best friends'. Marlene pats my shoulder.

"We all got your back."

The group all follows Eric outside .

"Okay, First four people take a gun and just shoot."

I grab a gun and point at the target. I try and shoot, and expect the jolt of gun. Shauna accompanies me and jumped a bit ,but handled the gun well. Chris shot it and screamed bloody hell when the gun jolted. Four comforts her . Eric comes over and watches . I hit the off the side of the target.

He passes by Shauna and Marlene . Suddenly, his hand are suddenly planted on mine.

"Hold still." He almost whispers ,and his body is lightly pressed against mine. He adjusts my stance with his feet . "Relax your shoulders a bit."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath , relaxing my shoulders. "Now, pull the trigger."

I open my eyes and do so.

Dead center.

He stays there for a moment before retreating . I lower the gun and turn to hand it off to someone else. I lean against the wall. Why am I out of breath?

Eric decides to join in the fun of shooting. Every time shooting in the center and right through the same hole. We all watch ion awe. He puts the gun away and lets everyone else shoot.

TIME SKIP

We hop on the bus ,and I grab a seat across from Eric's . Will sits next to me with a frown on his face.

"What?" I ask as he blankly stares at the ground.

"Chris tried to uh.. court me."

I didn't know how to respond. I just hug his arm and pat it gently , hoping the friendly act would cheer him up. He sighs and leans against me.

"Can I consider you a best friend?" He asks.

"Of course. I think I lost mine today."

I see Eric glance this way,but he turns his head to his window when I look over at him. I feel Will wrap an arm around me as Chris and Four come on the bus. Will turns to look at me, and I meet his brown eyes.

"You're the little sister I never had."

I laugh. "Is Cara not your sister?"

He chuckles and removes his arm. "Yes, but that is different ."

In a second you can lose your best friend ,and in a moment you can gain one. As a matter of fact , you can gain a handful. Just look around and you can see them scattered in the crowd.

**I couldn't think straight for this chapter. Remember my other stories are occupying me. Angelwings99 wanted me to continue this story. I am . I am just really busy.**

**Sorry if there wasn't enough Eris in this chapter... next one will. Maybe.**

**I thought Will and Tris would be nice friends since Will rarely plays a big role. Sorry if I didn't edit.**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

Eric POV

I escorted the students back to the school building , and they scatter like dust. I wait till the last one gets off the bus and enter the building myself. I adjust the leather fingerless gloves on my hands as I enter the building. I look around at the other teens chatting and wandering. I peer over at a certain blonde as she and Will enter their last class. I look away when Tris makes eye contact. I turn a corner and go to the gym or training room. I clear up the tables of knives and put my leather jacket on.

Heading out to my bike, I run a hand through my hair. I pull the helmet on carefully and start the motircycle. I drive home with the wind blowing am and tugging my jacket.

Tris POV

I leave my last class with Will. He nudges my side , and I return the favor.

"Can I escort you home?" He asks.

"I'd love for you to walk with me. "

He gestures for me to hook my arm with his. I raise a brow and smile. I link our arms and exit the building .

He and I pass by several shops on the way and talk about random things. We finally reach my house .

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks with his accent .

"Tomorrow's Saturday , Will." I state.

"Well, we can hang out."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Okay. Come over at lunch. "

His face lights up , and Will, hugs me.

"Bye." he finally says.

"Bye to you too."

I watch Will leave as I unlock my front door. Caleb was standing there with this look on his face.

"What? Someone stole your text book?"

He rolls his eyes. I ascend the staircase .

"Beatrice , why were not at lunch?"

"Eric took us on a field trip." I say from the top of the stairs. I ignore what he was saying and enter my room. I look at my phone. 2 messages ...

I open them up. They are from Christina .

_what are you doing with Will?_

_I'm glad I'm with Four._

I laugh and delete her from my contacts and drop on my bed .

"I'm done with this." I groan and roll on my side. I lay there for a second and stand up . I put on black skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt and a hoodie. I walk down the stairs .

"whare are you going Beatrice?" Mom, asks.

"To the school's gym."

I walk put before hearing anything else. I jog to the training room from my house . A motorcycle passes by me , but it stops. I keep jogging and concentrate on my shoes hitting the pavement .

"Tris!"

I stop in my tracks and turn around . I see Eric take off his helmet after he parks his bike. He approaches me. I cross my arms.

"Yes, Eric."

"Where are you going?"

I know he isn't concerned , maybe curious...

"To the training room at school..."

"It's locked , and you shouldn't go in there."

I knew that, but I just needed something to do.

"It's know , but-"

"Put it on." he shoves the helmet in my hands. I give him a puzzled look.

"If you're going to go against the rules , you at least need an excuse."

Eric grabs my wrist and pulls me to his bike.

"No I can walk. You need your helmet anyways." I hand it back to him. He take sit and puts it on my head .

"Don't tell me what I can and can not do, Stiff. "

He plops me on his bike and seats himself in front. I open and close my mouth about to retort , but I don't know what to say.

"Hold on if you don't want to fall off."he says and zooms off. I throw my arms around his torso . I bury my face into his back at first afraid of the speed he is going at, but I open my eyes and feel the way the wind blows at me. I sit up with arms still wrapped around Eric . It is as if adrenaline is shot through my veins as he continues the dangerous speed. I watch his short blonde hair being tugged at by the wind , and his leather jacket flapping in the wind. I relax against him and lean against his back. Warmth radiates from him like the first day of training.

When we finally reach the school, he parks his bike . I take off the helmet and hand it to . I smooth down my hair and follow him to the back of the school. I idly stand there as he unlocks the door, but what takes him so long to unlock a door? I peer over his shoulder and see him picking the lock.

"You don't have the keys?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

He shushes me. "I can't hear..." it clicks. "It's all about the tumblers ." he opens the door and leads the way to the training room. I follow close behind. We reach the room. He unlocks it with a key this time. He allows me to enter first , and I flip the lights on. Eric comes in behind me and takes off his jacket and lays it on the ground.

Going to the table , he sets put some knives. I look at his larger figure. Black clothes defining the muscles he has . His short blonde hair effortlessly falls into place . I watch his hands set out the knives carefully. I see the tattoos on his arms. He turns around , but I keep staring at them.

"Curious?"He says . I blush realizing how long I stared. He approaches me and extends his arms in front of me. I look up at him and down at his arms. I trace the maze like markings. Eric let's out a sigh.

"the symbols stand for what I want to be . Brave, smart, selfless, honest , and kind. I am going through the maze trying to find each of those things , but I get lost or stuck at a dead end trying to find my way out. "

I look back at his grey eyes. His eyes linger , but he looks away . I shake my head and walk over to the table and grab a knife. The cold metal hits my fingers. I throw it at the target . Eric follows suit , but when he throws something flutters out from his pocket. It lands next to my foot ,but he doesn't retrieve it. I look at him , and his eyes stare right back at mine. I bend down and pick up the paper. It's a picture . I flip it over and see two gleaming faces . One of a black haired girl with aqua blue eyes and a beautiful smile. The other is Eric . His arms are bare , and he is as happy as can be. I look back at the girl . She is holding her left hand up and shows a ring . I look up at Eric.

"Her name is Anastasia. " he says in almost a whisper. I hand it back to him. I pretend that never happened and start throwing knives again.

"I didn't ask , and I don't need to know about your personal life." I mumble.

He nods."Thank you."

I drop the knife. "What? "

Eric raises a brow.

"You, said thank you?!"

He chuckles."You are more surprised about my manners than my previous fiancé? "

I shrug. I pick up a knife and touch the tip as I ponder. "Wait, aren't you 18?"

Eric sighs. "No, I'm 89 why?"

I nudge him.

"It's just that you being a engaged at 18? ..."No I'm actually 19 . That was less than a year ago."

"oh okay..."

I put the knife down. "I'm not going to ask about it anymore. I'll pretend it never happened ."

He clears his throat and nods."Uh your name is Beatrice right? Not just Tris?"

"Yeah why?"

"No reason. I just thought about it ."

I sit on the table , and he leans against the spot next to me.

"Why did you it?" I ask.

"Do what?"

"Pick the lock. Drive me here... Everything basically."

He shrugs . "I was just bored that's all." he keeps a straight face.

"Sure..." I say and poker his shoulder. He glares at me , but his expression softens and looks away.

"Can you take me somewhere? " I ask.

"I have nothing to do , so sure."

I hop off the table "Let's go."

...

I tell him to take a turn, but he seemed to already know. He parks his bike , and we walk over to the bridge .

"This is-"

"The Chasm. I know. I uh... Come her often." Eric says.

"oh? I would never have guessed. I come here for some quiet." I say and walk over to the bridge and look down at the water . He joins me and leans against the rail.

"As do I."

I look at him, but he is in deep thought. His eyes appear a dark grey . I look away and at the sunset instead. The orange , red, and pink blend together.

"It's Beautiful. " he says.

"it is. " I look at his face. "why are you so. ...-

"Harsh?" He finishes.

"I was going to say closed up , but now that you put it that way...'' I look at , and he glares at me.

I push him with my shoulder . "I'm joking ..."

He continues staring at me , but his grey eyes soften.

Eric POV

I stare at her blue grey eyes . Innocence screams at me. I brush her blonde hair from her face. I take in her fair skin and pink lips. I lean down . My nose brushes hers. I wait for her to rwact, but she continues staring into my eyes. I decide to test the waters. I let my lips barely touch hers. My heart is beating in my ears. I feel my breathing heavy , and my hands start to shake. I pull away and walk back to the motorcycle.

"You need to get home." I hear her footsteps behind me . I hand her the helmet and get on my bike . She follows suit, but she slowly wraps her arms around me. I hold my breath. Her hands clasp each other . I let put a shake breath and start to drive. I try to concentrate on the road and the bright street lights , but I can feel her heart beat on my back as she presses her body against mine. The light turns red suddenly. I made a rough and abrupt stop. I her a small scream come from Tris.

"Sorry, I was... Lost in thought. "

"It's okay."

The light turns green after a long pause . I take a turn and drive onto the street she lives on . I park in front of her house . We get off , and walk onto the porch. Tris knocks on the door. Her mom opens the door and hugs her.

"I got worried! You didn't take your phone and didn't come back for 3 hours!"

"I'm sorry. I uh lost track of time..."

's eyes fall on me.

"Aren't you Eric?"

"Yes , she asked me to point out on what she needed to improve to pass my class." I lie.

Tris turns and gives me a thankful smile. I keep a straight face , but I feel the urge to smile back so I look down.

"Well, you're just in time for dinner , Beatrice."

Tris nods .

"I should go home." I say.

"Wait, what are you doing for dinner?" Natalie asks.

I chuckle and shrug . "I usually skip dinner , because I -"

"Then you're having dinner here." She cuts me off. Tris's eyes grow large.

"Mom!"

They Exchange A Few whispers.

"Come in." Natalie goes in , and Tris gives me a weary look. She smiles though. I walk in , and Caleb shoots me a glare. This ought to be interesting ...

Tris POV

I take a seat at the table , and Eric sits next to me. I clear my throat uncomfortablely. He looks at me , but doesn't say anything. Dad sits at the head of the table. Mom and Caleb sit across from us.

"So , Eric, do you like what you do , or do you plan on doing something else?" my dad asks.

I see Eric shrug. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it." he says. "I had plans once, but something uh came up."

I watch Eric's face go from gleaming to shady.

"What caused such a dramatic change of plans?"

Eric dropped his fork and shook his head. He rapidly blinks his eyes. Tears?

"I - was uh - engaged and... Things didn't work out ... For her."

"I'm sorry to hear that. " my mother says.

I touch Eric's hand under the table . His grey eyes instantly meet mine.

"Tris, how are things with Four?" Caleb asks.

I nearly swallow my tongue .

"Uh..." I look at my family. "We were never a thing so... He's with Chris." I say quietly.

Dinner goes on with an awkward silence until Caleb curiosity got the best of him.

"So what happened to your fiancé?"

Eric shot Caleb daggers with his eyes.

Eric POV

The question made me involuntarily take the knife and stick it in the table. My habit when I'm frustrated , angry , or nervous. I need to throw it , but I can't do that. So I stuck it in the table.

"I ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"it's alright. " Natalie said with a sweet smile on her face. I stand up and than them for the dinner. I exit the house. Tris follows after me.

"Are you okay? "

I nod , but inwardly , I felt a little uneasy . Thinking of Anastasia again makes my chest feel heavy.

Tris touches my shoulder ." Eric, thank you for everything . Don't stress too much." She says and hugs me good bye. I stiffen under her touch , but hug her back awkwardly. She waves and enters her house leaving me with goosebumps. I turn to leave , but I find myself still staring at her door.

I don't know what it is about her , but she makes my heart race . She makes my mouth go dry , and my hands go numb. I feel uneasy , but so comfortable around her.

Tris ... Her name echoes in my head.


	7. One day I'll know the truth

Tris POV

I idly sit thinking about yesterday. Eric. Is such a complicated person... More complicated than me... I hear a knock on the door . I check the time it's 11:59 a.m. It must me Will. I open the door and see his bright face.

"One minute early! "

He shrugs."One minute longer with you." he says. I smile and let him in. He goes straight to the living room and sits on the couch.

"So where should we go?" He asks.

I plop down on the couch next to him and think.

"Maybe that café by the Pit. You know that diner not too far from here?"

"Yeah, should we go there?"

I nod . We stand up and leave . Will and I walk only a few blocks to the cafe , and we speak of countless thongs and topics. We enter the cafe . The place smelled of coffee and breakfast. It was just a mouth watering sensation . Will leads me to a booth . We take a seat , and a waitress hands us menus.

"What are you getting?" I ask .

"Maybe clamp chowder. What about you?"

I shrug."I don't know... There is some many different things I want to eat..."

He chuckles at me as I practically drool over the menu. The waitress comes sauntering back.

"What can I get for you?" she asks.

"I'll get a clam chowder and a water." Will says.

"I'll have a tomato bisque soup and a water also." the waitress joys it all done. I watch her average brown eyes , but she is just a few years older than us. She is pretty . A slender body , and a pretty face. She winks at Will, and he just looks at me with an awkward blush on his face . The waitress leaves , and I burst out laughing.

"Older women have a thing for you huh?" I ask.

"Watch it Tris... Some old man might ask you to marry him. " he nudges his foot against mine. I nudge his back. He chuckles . He continues staring at my face , and he leans closer to brush the hair away from my face. I instantly flash back to yesterday... Eric brushed my hair away from my face... I remember. ... His lips barely touching mine...

I blush , and Will just smirks like he made me blush.

"Here you are." the waitress threw my soup on the table. She must be have seen Will and his friendly gesture . She gives Will his soup and gives him a smile. i nudge his foot under the table , and he looks at me. I smile , but I bite my lower lip to surprise a laugh. The waitress lingers there for a moment ... Waiting... What is she waiting for?

"Miss, can you take a step back? " Will asks her.

"I don't think I cna stay away from such an attractive man..."

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. "Sorry lady, but he is only 17!"

"So? Age is only a number..."

"Well, it depends on the situation . For instance , if a 39 year old woman is hitting on a 17 year old boy then that's just wrong..." the waitress backed away at his words. I cover my mouth.

"Dude she's only like 20!" I whisper yell.

The waitress stomps off . I laugh so hard.

"It's not funny!" he says.

"Be quiet and eat your chowder " I say wiping a tear from my eye... That was pure bliss!

...

We walk around for a bit after eating . Will links his arm with mine , and we stroll through town.

"Let's never speak of that lady again. Okay? "

I laugh and nod."okay , whatever." I hug Will's side.

"See , you are the little sister I never had." he says.

I look up at him and smile. I keep walk , but I bump into someone ... I guess I don't pay as much attention as I thought .

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. " I look up and see Eric.

"You either don't or you really want to get me hurt..." he says. "always in my way..." he mumbles.

he walks past us. I turn around and see him looking over his shoulder too.

"I'll see you on Monday!" I shout at him. He turns around and nods , but his expression is sullen. I dismiss it and carry on with Will.

...

Eric POV

I enter into the Pit to have lunch when Four and Chris come in behind me.

"Well, well, look who it is..." Four says .

I turn around and let them go first . I just don't want to hear him taunting me behind me.

"You're eating alone?" Four asks.

I glare at him.

"That's too bad. Oh! Are you waiting for Anastasia? Well, don't."

I remember those words. ...

_..._

_I had just gotten home , and Ana was leaving._

_"Where are you going?"_

_She kisses my cheek and buttons up her coat. "Don't worry about it. "_

_"What time will you be home?" I ask utterly confused._

_"Eric,... Just... Don't wait for me."_

_She left , but she forgot her phone. It was blinking a blue light. I unlock it , and she has a message. I open it quickly and see that it's from Four , my classmate._

_"I'm outside . Does he know about us yet? "_

_I dropped the phone and stared blankly at the door._

...

I exit the diner and bump into someone.

Tris...

I look away afraid she might see the pain written on my face.

"You either don't or you really want to get me hurt ... Always in my way." I push pass them. "And always on my mind." I mumble as they continue their conversation . I walk over to the Chasm to clear and ease my mind .

Tris POV

Will and I aimlessly wander the park . The leaves cover the ground , leaving the trees bare .

"Favorite ... Hiding spot?" will asks. I chuckle

"What do you mean by that?"

He shrugs ."A place that you go to hide away and just think. Especially , in those hard times ."

I sigh and grab his arm. "That's a secret . " I whisper . It's not that it's that secretive . I just want to think of it as my and Eric's place . Will chuckles and hugs me .

Why can't my sister and I have this kind of friendship ?"

I touch his hands that are neatly placed on my torso.

"Because I'm Tris ." We continue walking side by side . I laugh at his geeky but intelligent jokes .

I stop and stare at the couple laughing together .

"Was the joke that bad?" He says chuckling . I frown and point . He looks and feowns.

"There is no need to be that way. Just smile and pretend their not there . It's just you and me."

I nod at his encouraging words . He gives me a sweet smile which I return . "Thank you, 'big. Brother'."

Will just shakes his head and leads the way. I see Christina get up and go to get something , and Four sees us. When we pass , Four winks at me and gives me a lustful look. I cling to Will ' s side . He places a protective arm around me and quickens our walking pace .

"That pervert..." I mumble .

Eric POV

I stare down into the water . I look away . They only remind me of her aqua eyes... I look at the sky , and I see Tris . I shake my head and look at the cluster if tress to the left of the bridge . Of everyone it is that Prior girl . His student ... Not that we are from apart in age ... It's just disturbing to say . Maybe it's just a friendship nothing more. Why would anyone like me anymore? I became bitter after she left which was a year ago.

Anastasia...

Maybe Tris just reminds me of that's why I like to be around her , but the more I think about it ... Tris is so unique .

Anastasia easily gave in .

Tris has her standing grounds .

Ana never wanted to talk to me about my problems or anything of the sorta ... It was always about her.

Tris though us caring and selfless . She wants to help me and anyone else , but she sometimes forgets herself too much.

I smile . Tris is a person anyone can like. Ana however... How did I even live her? Did I?

Maybe one day I'll know the answer.


	8. Strong feelings for this Sadistic Jerk

**Hello, I am hiatus , but I was able to write this . Please hold on . I love writing for you , but I am having some personal struggles and other things in my life.**

**Thank you for your patience. **

Eric POV

I flip on the lights to the training room . I hear heavy footsteps come behind me . I look over my shoulder slightly . It is Max. He places a firm hand on my shoulder .

"How are the processes working out?"

I turn to face him. "They are moving through it quickly ."

He nods approvingly . "Excellent . Jeanine will need a lot of these active and young people ."

I turn around and walk to the center of the room.

"Don't worry . She knows what she's doing. " he says . I don't know if he is trying to assure me , or if he is scolding me for not trusting her.

I stand there with clenched hands and wait for him to leave . He lingers for a moment , but he scoffs and takes his time leaving.

"Still soft ..." he says under his breath.

I release a heavy breath. I feel rage filling every ounce of me. I did this to myself . I was put in a right spot , or was I ? Now that doesn't matter . What matters is trying to get put of this black hole.

Tris POV

Zeke and Uriah sandwich me in the hallway.

"Guys! I'm the smallest one out of all of us!" I say trying to push off their shoulders and arms pressing on my sides .

"That's the point ! You are small so we can sandwich you!" Uriah says . Zeke laughs , and Will tries to convince them to stop squishing me.

I grab Uriah's arm and pull it. I then put my foot put and tull him over . He lands on his back . Everyone stares at me . Will's mouth formed a smile , and Zeke's eyes became large saucers . He took two steps back .

"I don't want any trouble ."

I smirk and lead the way to the training room. We slip through the crowd like water. Uriah slowly trudged behind us rubbing his back.

"Sorry." I said giving him a hug. Marlene comes up to us with a concerned look.

"Uri! What happened ?!"

Zeke, Will , and I just chuckle . Uriah shoots us a glare and gives Mar a huge pouty lip.

"Trissy , hurt me..."

Lynn smirks and high fives me. I leave the group behind and run to the training room. I see a firm figure cladded in clothing . The black shirt clings to him in an appealing way , but when I see his forearms , I see the maze like tattoo. Eric. I take subtle and careful footsteps towards him. Once I'm right behind him., my heart says hug him , but my mind says tap his shoulder. I raise my arms , but I shake my head and place a hand on his shoulder instead. He jumps a bit . He turns to face me. He is tense , but once he sees me he relaxes .

"Tris."

"No its Santa clause ."

That smirk appears on his face , and he simple brushes my hair behind my ear . He turns his attention back to the equipment in the room. I note his sullen atmosphere . I take a step toward him, but Zeke and the group come in . I just sit down on the side and wait for them to join me.

...page break...

Eric watches AL and Edward fight . I am surprised that we have to do this . I turn my gaze onto Chris . She is going on about her nails and hair . Four looks completely bored .

A sudden yell snapped my attention back to AL and Edward.

Al is covered in blood, cuts , and bruises . Edward looks at Eric , and his face is veiled with sheen cover of concern for Albert .

"Stop! I'm done... I ... I can't. " Al begs.

Edward walks off the mat , but Eric stops him.

" You don't stop until I say so. " his voice is stern and steady. Is he serious? Al can't go on. I look at his face , but it's as unreadable as a blank page. He looks over at me. His grey eyes don't show that sliver of silver that glimmers. No, it is grey, dark , and cold.

"You..." Eric looks back at Edward. "will finish what you've started."

Edward nods reluctantly , but he proceeds . He knocks Al unconscious. I feel my hands clench and my throat constrict . Why he is he suddenly acting like this? I hear Eric praise Edward . The crowd is quiet , but a few ghostly whispers float .

Eric POV

I swallow hard . I stare at Tris' s blue-grey eyes . I draw my attention back to Edward . I don't want this , but maybe I will be able to reunite with Ana.

This is for Ana. She wants me to do my job. So I will do it.

"You...will finish what you've started. "

I painfully watch him hit Al in the face again, and his body slumps in a pile of unconsciousness . I grit my teeth and avoid looking at Tris.

What about this girl makes me so weak and strong at the same time? Why does she make me so uncomfortable thinking about Ana? I peer over my shoulder. She shoots me a fiery look with her subtle eyes. I look down at my hands in front of me .

This is for Anastasia right? Tris is just another student nothing more...

Tris POV

After we finished running around the field a few times , everyone went to shower. I follow the group into the girls locker room . I push through to get to a shower . I situate myself and shower quickly . I rush to get my clothes on. I am too angry at Eric to be thinking about everyone seeing me dress right now . Marlene hands me a hairdryer .

"Thank you." she just gives me a nod and goes back to Shauna. I plug in the device and turn it on a warm and high burst. I run my hands through my hair as it dries. After several minutes of untangling and drying , I return the dryer to Marlene.

"Hey, are you going to the class party later?" Shauna asks. I give her a questioning look. I just nod and remember what I need to do. I rush past the girls chatting in the hallway. I crack the door to the training a bit . I see Eric speaking with a thin short haired blonde . She wears a blue blazer and skirt. I am about to pull away , but I see her slap Eric across the face .

"If you ever let your feelings get in the way again , I will not hesitate to do the tests on you. " she pokes his chest . She turns toward the door . I back away and lean against the wall casually looking at my phone. The blonde sees me and smiles politely .

"You must be Beatrice. " I push off the wall and smile as I slide my phone into my back pocket.

"Yes , and you are?"

She extends a hand . "Jeanine. Jeanine Anastasia Matthews ."

I grip her hand firmly and examine her face. She is young and her aqua blue eyes are bright. I look at her her and notice their black roots. She dyed her hair.

"I believe we will be seeing each other soon." she says .

"Is that so?" I say releasing her hand.

She brushes her hair behind her ear. "Well , you are Eric's Most Favorable Student ." I feel my brow twitch .

I look down as if suddenly shy. I draw circles on the ground with my feet.

"Oh no need to be so humble , but right now I think it's good for you to practice that." she leaves with elegance drifting around her . I think over her last words -_"but right now , I think it's good for you to practice that." _

Practice for what exactly , Jeanine? I push the thought aside and barge into the training room . Eric is still standing in the same spot . I stand in front of him.

"Why would you do that to Al?! Now he is in the hospital! I know you're better than that! He is my friend !"

He doesn't move. He just stares into my eyes., but he drifts off. I don't want to yell at him , but he let Al get hurt. I grab his coat collar and grip it tight. It draws his attention back to reality.

"You're a sadistic jerk! " I yell . He touches my cheek with his right hand. My anger freezes . Eric leans down and gently touches hid lips to mine. His eyes close , but mine are open in shock. He pushes more firmly . A sudden rush filled me. I close my eyes and lock our lips together. my hands, still gripping his coat lapels , pull him closer. His hands firmly but caring caress me. My right hand goes into his soft blonde hair and my left tucks under his coat lapel . Our lips move together . His tongues tastes my lower lip , but I pull away with flushed cheeks. I take two steps back , and try to sort my thoughts . But my mind is still in a daze. He takes my hand , but I back away.

"Just leave me alone for a while." I turn away and exit the room , but even without him physically there , I can feel his hands pressing on my lower back , and his lips against mine.

**Thanks for reading . I am going to be throwing random chapters of random stories out there . No , I won't be editing . If there are errors just tell me , and I will led it it when I have time . I hope this chapter wasn't moving to fast . Thank you for staying with thus story!**


End file.
